Buzzer Beater
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Little oneshot set in the future of my AU universe of Pictures of You and Every Road and Happy Meal (The AW version of the universe) Alicia catches the end of Will's Basketball game, and listen to some women talking about her man... Icon by Talita 333


_Okay I promised Moni this oneshot a month or so ago. So here we go, I also included a special little thing for her she gushed a lot over in my last chapter of Pictures of you._

_Same universe as that story (Pictures of You, Every Road and Happy Meal), but set way into the future and can be read alone as just a bit of fluff (Cat is Alicia's daughter with Peter but Alicia is together with Will)..._

_Don't own the good wife_

* * *

**Buzzer Beater**

She smiled as she slipped in onto the bleachers. She quickly checked the time, the match had to be almost over. Yet they were still going strong. She tried to find him among the players, grinning as she caught sight of him. Just the same second he managed to get the ball in the hoop. She admired how he moved away and quickly brushed some sweat of his forehead. She didn't come to watch them play often but court had finished earlier than expected, so she had decided to drop by, just to catch the end of the match and hopefully go home together or maybe catch some dinner on the way. A night alone with no daughter had to be taken advantage off. Date-nights didn't happen often when you had a 7 years old daughter that was more than active and curious and preferred to be a part of everything. It was also only possible now because she was visiting Peter a few days earlier in the White House. Alicia and Will would both go up there over the weekend for Easter, but Cat had been allowed a few days off and a mini vacation at her Dad's in DC.

Alicia glanced around on the bleachers, there weren't many others but still a few. Some of who seemed to be girlfriends maybe other wives of the players. She almost rolled her eyes at the two sitting in front of her. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but they were clearly checking out the looks of the guys playing and gushing about it. What were they even doing here? They had to be some girlfriends or something, and Alicia only hoped it was at least their own guys they were gushing over. She had never understood women like that, though she met them everywhere, from the court building to the playground, and they always came across as equally silly to her.

She smiled as she looked down on the players, Will had the ball again, dribbling up to the loop moving elegantly around the others, trying to take the ball from him. She had always enjoyed watching him play whatever it might be, baseball, basket or soccer with Grace, Cat and Zach. She couldn't help herself but check out his naked chest, he must have been warm earlier and taken the shirt off, a couple of others had as well. For someone his age he was still very fit, something she generously enjoyed, especially when it meant quick encounters in office bathrooms or at her or his desk after work, before going home. After all there were less chance of getting caught by colleagues than Cat. The one time Cat had caught them had made them very careful with what they did or didn't do at home, and locking the door had been added to precautions and no quickies in the kitchen or the couch or hallway. After all you never knew when Cat might decide she needed a glass of water or juice even if she had been put to bed already. Though the time she caught them was of more embarrassing nature. As it came from her waking up from a nightmare and calling for them and no one hearing her so she had gone into the hallway and thought Alicia was hurt because of her sounds and had come crying downstairs. It was among Alicia's most embarrassing parenting moments, and one she could never forget again. And it was also one she wished of no repeat of.

"He is so hot... I wonder if he is single?" One of the women in front of her whispered to her friend. Okay that cleared it up they were not talking about their own men but about others.

"I don't know but I hope he is... I am so asking him on a date after. I mean look at those abs..." Her friend answered, making Alicia roll her eyes. God, some people...

"Yes and that chest... just look at it... imagine him with oil spread over his chest, glistening just like he now is of sweat." Her friend gushed further, and Alicia couldn't help but try to figure out who of the guys the annoying women were drooling over.

"I know and think of what lies under those pants he has to be well equipped don't you think?" Her friend giggled, and Alicia bit her tongue to not laugh over the ridiculousness of the conversations.

"I am sure he is... do you know who he is? Or his name?" the other answered just as Will scored again.

"No but I am so finding out, look at that goal he just made..." That comment made Alicia stiffen up. Of course she was by now used to women checking out her husband. Looking at him like they were ready to eat him, it wasn't even uncommon to happen at Cat's school or ballet or dance events. After all that was what happened when you were married to the guy who used to be Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor. The 16th having turned into number 12th by the time they actually announced their engagement. She really was used to it, single or married mothers or aunts or sisters trying to put their claws into him. Her mother found it highly amusing and normally said he was like a flower for the honey bees. It was a nicer word than what Alicia would use for the women, but nevertheless true. However he also had to live with his share of men checking her out so she normally thought it equaled out. However this was annoying her, normally she knew the women did it or saw them try to chat him up, she wasn't forced to listen in on them discussing his personal attributes. Her first impulse right there was to make her presence known and show the Voltaire emerald and diamond ring and the matched diamond Princess Cut Half Eternity wedding band (she had gotten only the half Eternity one, as she had wanted it different from the one she once had from Peter). Those normally had made many women shut up, and whisper as she moved away, how he must be crazy in love to spend that much on rings for her. However it would seem off and wrong to do in this situation. The other thought crossing her mind was what the two would say if she told them he was happily married to her. Actually that happy that it was only a few hours since he had lifted her up onto his office bathroom counter, and made her come apart with his tongue and fingers in a quick lunch break. He had as he called it: _making sure she was "relaxed" for court and ready to face Louis Canning once more_.

The thought of the look on the two women's faces had her almost giggle, but she didn't tell them that either. Instead she got up the next moment as the match was over, Will having taken the last shot and gotten another goal. She noticed the two already getting up and hurrying down the bleachers towards him, her husband. She was about to hurry to catch up, but then slowed down a little, the pleasure of showing them the truth, would be much bigger in a few seconds or minutes when they had started to try and butter him up. She slowed her steps and took in how they were already trying to talk with him. Giving him flirty looks, and leaning forward offering their cleavage. _They should just know that Will was an ass man instead. _She finally moved the last way down and walked over to him, slipping up behind him and placing her hands playfully over his eyes from behind. The women would also notice the rings on her finger there now.

"Guess who?" She asked him playfully as she felt him cover her hands with his and pull them down and her around him to his front.

"I thought you were in court? What are you doing here?" he asked her in surprise and she could already hear the women snicker behind her.

"Court was out early so I decided to catch the last part of your game dear husband... and hoped you wanted to go out for dinner." She grinned at him and couldn't help but reach in and give him a gentle kiss on the lips, proving her point to the women and getting her strike home. She heard the gasps at her words. And annoyed sounds as Will didn't let her pull away, but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her a bit deeper, before pulling back.

"Dinner sounds great..." he offered her with a smile.

She turned back around and smiled sweetly at the two women.

"I am sorry for interrupting, I am Alicia. Will's wife." Her strike two home, as the women looked even less pleased, but both nodded with a fake smile.

"Miranda." "Tess." they each introduced themselves, "we were just saying hi, and telling your husband how well he played, but we were about to leave anyway..." they added, and they didn't even stick around for Alicia or Will's answer but were already leaving, The humiliation clearly visible.

"Was that really needed, dear?" Will whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck gently.

"Would you have liked that I left you alone with them? They were both very interested in how well endowed you were, and wanted to invite you on a date." She asked, her voice almost serious though she was close to choking on her laughter.

"Fine Alicia... you got your point across to both of them and everyone else here..." he told her nibbling on her earlobe.

"well you don't seem to object... or would you rather..." He cut her off before she managed to finish.

"You know I would never object. I mean how could I ever want anyone else then I already have you, my insatiable wife... you are more than enough. I could never wish for more..." He growled into her neck as he waved to a couple of other guys leaving. His words and actions had Alicia giggle lightly in laughter.

"I better go shower and change and then take you out to dinner." He offered and pulled away from her, as she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan I'll wait here."

He left with a wink at her and a light slap on her butt, making her shake her head in amusement.

* * *

She took a seat again on the bleachers and waited for 15 minutes before Will returned, now showered and changed. His hair was still wet and spiked from the shower, and his tie and jacket still off. He looked casual but stylish, another of her favorite looks on him. Another that was the top of attractive and made her insides do flip-flops.

He held his hand out to her pulling her up and reaching in and giving her a deep kiss, one where his hands went around her, taking advantage of how they were by now all alone. So no one said anything to his hand going to her butt and the other cradling her close to him, while his tongue explored her mouth. They were breathless as they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder, trying to find the ground again, and that was the moment then everything went dark. They each jumped apart in shock.

"What happened?" She asked confused as Will cursed lightly.

"The lights went out, because there has not been enough movements in here." He explained, and she felt his fingers laced with hers.

"Oh, does that mean we should jump up and down?" She asked in a confusion, something that had him laugh.

"We could but it wouldn't work unless you think we can find the middle of the court?" He told her, and she snorted.

"Well I have no idea where it is..." She admitted.

"Let's just find our way out instead then. I do know which direction the door is in..." He offered and started to pull at her hand. However she held still, an idea entering her mind. It was completely nuts and completely crazy. And if they were caught it would be terrible. However the idea had her insides on fire and wetness already pooling further between her legs.

"Will..." She whispered his name in a breathless whisper he couldn't avoid recognizing.

"Yes?" He answered and stopped. She moved softly in the darkness. Happy she knew him as well as she did by now, that she could feel his body heat easily. She moved her hand up to his face, cradling his cheek and moving in so she could kiss him. A deep long kiss.

"Why don't we take advantage of this..." She grinned against his lips, noticing his gasp.

"Alicia we can't... what if someone came in? What if we were caught?" He growled softly as her fingers were already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well we just have to be quiet and take the chance no one will..."She whispered as her hand stroke his long, thick and already surprisingly hard erection through his pants, before she opened his belt and pants, slipping her hand inside. That made his control snap and he was pulling her in, kissing her hungrily, everything else forgotten.

* * *

Nevertheless were they both relieved no one had caught them, as they later left the area, still a little breathless and their hair and clothes in disorder, something they each helped the other correct in the car, before driving to their favorite sushi restaurant for a late dinner. One thing was sure her and Will would never grow into only an old boring married couple, because if there were one thing they were not, it was boring.

* * *

_So please let me know your thoughts... hope you enjoyed this... and if you have more of these OS fluff ideas for this universe let me know... somehow it seems more possible to write happy AW here than anything close to canon. _


End file.
